Gloriosa on the warpath/Gale's and Gaia's duet
This is how Gloriosa on the warpath/Gale's and Gaia's duet goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. at the camp docks, Human Rarity is in the middle of her fashion show dress rehearsal Evil Ryan: sighs What's taking Ryan and Bubsy so long? Megatron: Same thing for Crash. James: Not sure but I'm sure they'll be along eventually. Rigby (EG): I hope they are OK, Odette. Human Rarity: Where are Twilight, Sunset and the others? sighs they're missing our dress rehearsal. Sci-Ryan: feeling tired Boy. I love running. Human Rainbow Dash: Sci-Ryan? Where are the others? Lemon Zest: What's up, Ryan? Sci-Ryan: You see, guys, they're just a bit... you know, held up. Evil Ryan: By who? Sci-Ryan: Oh, no one you'd know. Crash Bandicoot: arrives Sci-Ryan. What happened to Ryan? gasps Crash Bandicoot: Maybe you should dress us up in the fasion show. Human Rarity: I suppose we can get started without them. Whenever you're ready! pop music Crash Bandicoot: Cool music. What outfit you and your sisters got, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: Our Welcome To The Show outfits. Evil Ryan: How did you and your sisters turn to good, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: You already know. sighs Didn't you even see it happen? Evil Anna: Matau's bandmates are in thier Fall Formall outfits, Dagi. I hope Ryan is ok. Adagio Dazzle: Yeah. Me too. I'm sure he's fine. Aria Blaze: Me too. Ryan is a nice chap. I feel fine with him. walks along with Sir Dan (EG) to the steps Flain (EG): Scar? You think you and your buddies hope that Ryan will come back? Scar (EG): I hope so, Flain. My friends will think so as well. Gaia and Gale are nearby. They float towards the camp, the brambles growing behind them Snips: They looks... different. Snails: Yeah. They look.. taller. Chompy Mage: Maybe I should follow those two. Right, Chompy Puppet? Chompy Puppet: Let's go see what they are up to, man. Human Rarity: This is only a preview. I've got another entire line I'll debut at the real thing. a record scratches and the music stops Timon: Why did you stop the—? gasps Crash Bandicoot: Is it Dr. Cortex, Timon? gasps No way, mate! Human Rarity: Oh my goodness! Gaia Everfree: Attention, campers! Everfree Prince Gale: Surprise! Trixie: It's Gaia Everfree! Kaos (Good clone): And her friend Everfree Prince Gale! Emmet and Flash Sentry: They're real! Bulk Biceps: screams We're doomed! Doctor Crash: Ryan?! Timber Spruce: Gloriosa?! What are you and Ryan doing?! Evil Ryan: That's Ryan and Gloriosa!? Am I losing my mind, Applejack, or their feet not touching the ground? Human Applejack: Not sure. Rigby (EG): Wait. at Bubsy in his Gaia Everfree form Is that... Bubsy!? Human Pinkie Pie and Matau T. Monkey: Freaky-deaky! Everfree Prince Gale: My friend Gaia have an announcement to make! Gaia Everfree: Filthy Rich wants this to be the last session at Camp Everfree. Everfree Prince Gale: But, not to worry, my subjects. WE'VE GOT THIS!!! Dr. Neo Cortex (Skylanders): Ryan? What happened to you and Gloriosa? Everfree Prince Gale: Ryan and Gloriosa no longer exists. We... are... GAIA EVERFREE AND EVERFREE PRINCE GALE!! (EG) screams and hides behind Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: This is what I didn't want you to find out! The others are trapped in a cave thanks to them! Crash Bandicoot: What does the rest of you look like, Gale? Everfree Prince Gale: Me. Only not me. Jibanyan: I don't know about this outfit, Ryan. Everfree Prince Gale: Whatever. begin to make a thorny bramble wall around the camp, Crash and the others jump out of the way as the dock is destroyed in the process Dr. Neo Cortex (Skylanders): Come on! Really?! We just literally finished building that! Human Rainbow Dash: Crash Bandicoot: Welcome to my world. Sour Sweet: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan